


Here's to Those Who Wish Us Well

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Ambivalence, Angst, Estranged Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mild Language, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship Study, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: Woody isn’texactlyunwelcome trying to show himself at the bar again.Exactly.
Relationships: The Woodsman & Holly & Grendel
Kudos: 4





	Here's to Those Who Wish Us Well

“You ain’t any _friend_ of mine, Woody, so keep your trap shut.”

Woody withered, a little bit, looking down at Gren.

He guessed he hadn’t known what he’d expected.

It still hurt to actually see, and hear. Gren with his head down, like he was a stranger. Not even looking at him from the corner, like he was a stranger, keeping it short, and growling at him, like he was a stranger.

Irony, he guessed, made it sting all the worse.

That he knew Gren well enough to know acutely how he treated strangers.

“Just think of ‘im as another customer, Gren; he tries gettin’ chatty, and he’s not staying in that stool.”

Holly crossed over, poured the twiggy old Fable another shot.

Through the trickling from glass to glass that Woody might’ve been listening a little too much too, he noticed she sounded tired.

He looked at her apologetically, half-sidelong, leaning back off the bar some off fists clenching and unclenching out of tandem. She looked at him back, asking him to comply, and he nodded.

Gren kept his head down even as Holly turned away to fetch another glass, and Woody felt freshly like shit.

Holly was the one who should’ve been really pissed at him Not pouring him drinks.

Then again, he continued to know these two, in spite of any of ‘em, after all that had culminated in the funeral. Gren thinking it was protecting everyone from something being pissed at the world and the fuck-ups in it, for them. Holly having her door open to outcasts, protecting ‘em, too.

...They were both doing the same thing.

And it was stuff they’d both done for not only each other but for him in the past, more than once. He knew how to respect both.

He already had his eyes on the spot it’d be as Holly set the second glass down, halfway to gingerly, with stiff fingers. Was already trained on that spicy scent the second it started issuing up from the pour.

Just stay shut up for Gren’s sake; not sneeze at the fact that the tap was still open to him for those of Holly’s pride and his own ever-aching need to be someone.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/FanFiction November 2020 prompt challenge. November 2nd: "Dissonance".


End file.
